SG1 Starfleet
by Oldfart
Summary: The SGC get a present, starts in the first season.
1. Chapter 1

**SG1 Starfleet; a Beginning**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Stargate Universe or those any other Universe that I may borrow from, those belong to other entities. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

12 August 97

SG1 had just gotten back from the Nox home world and were talking to the General in the control room when a grinding sound was heard coming from the gate as a blue box with a light on it slowly came into being, causing pandemonium in the SGC, it had a envelope taped to the door.

A couple of hours latter Captain Carter made her report.

"Sirs, the object that appears to be an old British police box has with stood our attempt to get a sample of the material it's made of, we didn't even scratch the paint. The envelope and the note in it were what the appeared to be, made from a high grade of paper found in England."

"What did the note say captain?"

"Here is a present for you, use it wisely and may it piss Senator Kinsey off. Signed Your Friend Forge. And the key with the note has some ever advanced circuitry in it."

"I guess its time we opened it up and find out what our present is sir?"

"Very well Colonel SG1 has a go."

SG1 stood in front of the door on the box as the security detail surrounded them and the box as Carter put the key in the door and turned it. All that happened was a click from the door and it swung in at Carters touch. They entered a room that was 10 feet long by 10 feet wide by 8 feet high with another set of doors across from the ones they had just come in from, with the star fleet logo in the frosted glass. Of course Colonel O'Neill had to make a comment.

"Why do in have a feeling that I'm in a Dr. Who episode?"

They walked into the next room, it was 50 feet by 50 feet by ten and there was a set of large picture windows in front of them and a bank of elevator door to their left. When they got up to the windows to see into the next room, it was large, 600 meters square, in it were four ships, they looked like the NX enterprise, only with the warp nacelles from the star trek movies and on the floor of the room in big red letters were the words WARNING ZERO GRAVITY AND VACCUM. Each ship was in its own dry dock.

Ship #1

USAF

NX01

USS ENTERPRISE

Ship #2

USAF

NX02

USS PROMETHEUS

Ship #3

USAF

NX03

USS DEFIANT

Ship #4

USAF

NX04

USS ARIZONA

The ships were 225 meters in length, 136 meters wide and 33 meters in height.

After admiring the view they called in the other scientists to start cataloging their present.

Two weeks later, after saving Dr Littlefield, another briefing from Carter. The General got things started "So Captain what can you tell us about what we have."

"Well sir as much as the Colonel would like us to have Star Trek based technology; we don't, the ships only look like they are from the show."

"Damn" Pouted the Colonel as Daniel snickered and Teal'c raised an eye brow.

Carter continued, "The ships technology is earth based. The power plant is a small Tokamak Fusion reactor about the size of the stargate set vertically in the engineering section of the ship. But instead of using magnetic fields, it uses Magnogravic fields which due the same job, but with one third the power and the fields allows it to convert the fusion energy directly to electricity, which means it puts out a hell of a lot of power. The same Magnogravic fields are used to generate artificial gravity field, inertia dampening fields and the main drive fields."

"Drive fields?"

"Yes sir, the nacelles are the field generators for the magnogravic bubble that is use to propel the ship and act as its main deflector shield, and no sir its not a faster than light drive or warp drive the top speed is around 95 percent the speed of light and the top acceleration is around 100,000Gs which is 0 to 95 percent light speed in 5 minutes."

Another raised eye brow from Teal'c as he comments "Indeed, the top speed of a Goa'uld ship is at best 60 percent light speed and the best acceleration is 5,000 Gs."

"How it works sir is, when the bubble is up, you move the bubble and anything in it is drug along with it and since it is an inertia less drive you don't feel the Gs and it's the drag that prevents it from being a Alcubierre or warp Drive, the closer to the speed of light the more power it takes to move the ship, also as I said before when the drive field is up it also acts as a deflector shield. The ships have back up power in the form of a dozen Uranium/Thorium nuclear batteries scatter around the ship and four enhanced ion engines, two at the ends of each boom. The ion engines have atop speed of 10 percent Light speed and a top acceleration of 15 Gs."

"That's kind of slow compared to the other drive isn't it?" asked Daniel.

"No it isn't, before the 12th the best engines for space travel that the earth had were ion engines that NASA was testing, they had the same top speed but at full power they may have gotten 1/10 of a G at best."

"What else Captain"

"Sorry Sir, for defense besides the drive field the ship hull is made of 6 inches of a alloy that is 10 times stronger than our strongest alloy and as hard as diamond, that's when it isn't energized, when energized it becomes 1000 times stronger and generates an energy field that extends a foot from the hull and acts like a deflector shield as well and the armor its self is ablative, giving the ships three layers of protection. The ship offensive weapons are four forward and one rear firing missiles tubes and six pulse plasma cannons three on top and three on the bottom. The missiles have bomb pumped x-ray laser war heads. The ships have the capability to stay out for as long as the fuel for the reactor lasts which is around ten years and they can do this because the ships have first generation replicators, which recycle the air and water and produces food in the kitchens and spare parts in the engineering section and two transport rings near the cargo holds."

"Is that all?"

"No sir, all of the computers on board are top of the line earth computers with the hard drives replace with a 3 dimensional, Holographic memory module and in another section of the box there was full functioning proto types for a fighter and cargo shuttles as well as four transport rings and the complete plans for everything."

"What about Faster than light capabilities?"

"Well Colonel, technically the ships don't have a FTL drive of any kind. The Goa'uld and from what we have found out from Teal'c, most of the races out there that have star ships use the same design. A hyperspace window generator that allows them to enter and exit the layer of subspace that they call hyperspace and a drive to propel them thru hyperspace."

"And our ships?"

"Our ship have what is call a vortex generator which allows a ship to enter and exit parallel Dimension where the distance from point A to point B are shorter that in our universe, on the order of one light year equals one Kilometer. In this hyperspace our ships can use its magnogravic sensors to navigate by the gravity shadows of the stars and its main drive to move from place to place, the ships top speed will be around 186000 times the speed of light. According to the information about this hyperspace it is a dimension of gravity and it has currents like a sea so if we were to map these currents we will have faster routes across the galaxy or maybe to other galaxies. Instead of taking six mouths to get from one side of the galaxy to the other, using gravity currents we could do it in hours and a trip to the nearest galaxy could be done in days, and subspace sensors will not be able to track us in this hyperspace."

O'Neill with a smile said "you know this means that we have the beginning of a fleet of our own, a Star Fleet."

Epilogue 

Six months latter when Apophis brings in two mother ships to carpet bomb Earth, thanks to Senator Kinsey it goes as it did the episodes Politics, Within the Serpent's Grasp and The Serpent's Lair, because of Kinsey the crews of the USAF NX class starships were put under house arrest and a security team made up of NID personnel prevented any body from entering the ships. After SG1 blew up the ships and brought back a couple of slightly singed death gliders, The President and the Secretary of State told Kinsey, basically to "shut up and color", that if he ever did this again he would be shoot on site for treason and the NID was put under the command of Lt. General Vidrine and Colonel Simmons was forced to retire.


	2. Chapter 2

**SG1 Star Fleet chapter two**

**Author's notes**: not sure where I'm going with this story or AU, I'm just winging it. For those who hate tech pages, you might want to skip down to the bottom were there is a brief history from the end of the last chapter up to the end of season four.

**Forge** is a Human from earth with an ability to make things and acquire knowledge, things he shouldn't be able to know, possible mutant, he is a sci fi fan, hence all of the ships are based on T.V. and movie ships, also he tries to keep the technology close to earth tech as possible to allow the SGC to duplicate them.

**STARSHIPS**

ENTERPRISE-CLASS (NX)

**Type:** Explorer/Heavy Scout

**Mass:** 550,000 metric tons

**Crew:** 82 officers and crew (can in a pinch carry 100 passengers, but its crowded)

**Duration:** Three Months recommended, ten years in an emergency

**Accel.:** 100,000 G's

**Power: **One Tokamak Fusion reactor, 12 Uranium/Thorium nuclear batteries, latter replaced by Carter Naquadah reactors

**Top speed:** Normal space 95 Percent light speed, hyperspace 186,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** One Tokamak Fusion reactor feeding two Magnogravic field generator nacelles; Four enhanced ion engines

**Armament:** Six plasma pulse cannons, five missile launchers

**Defense Systems**: 6 inches of polarizing armor (see first chapter)

**Expected Hull Life:** 20 Years Refit Cycle:

**And the plans for a Capitol ship**

**Class:** Dreadnought/Battle Carrier (Based on the design for the Victory Class Destroyer from Babylon 5).

**Length:** 2,990.31 meters

**Mass:** 310 million metric tons

**Crew:** 3000 - 5500 persons

**Troop:** 5,000

**Fighter**: 60 SF- 301 Hammerheads

**Shuttle:** 10 Shuttle pods, 10 main shuttles, 6 heavy lift shuttles (designed for troop transport) and 8 transport rings.

**Accel.:** 95,000 G's

**Power:** 3 large Naquadah enhanced cold fusion reactors

**Propulsion:** 6 Magnogravic field generators two to each nacelle, three nacelles; six enhanced ion engines

**Top speed:** Normal space 90 Percent light speed, hyperspace 180,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Weapon: **4 Magnogravic rail cannon (Based on the rail guns on the fighter) firing Naquadah enhanced 88mm HE shells.  
8 Pulsed Ion Cannons (Based on the Tolan ion cannons) (Forge "borrowed" a Century old Design for the cannon)  
6 Pulsed Phased Partial Beam Cannon (Based on an old Asguard design)  
Multiple Anti-Fighter plasma pulse cannons along hull (Based on Goa'uld designs)  
Missiles multiple launchers

**Defense:** 1 meter of polarizing armor  
Tractor Beams  
Third generation Asguard Defense Fields (A very old design)

**Three shuttle types**

Shuttle pod like in Star Trek Enterprise only the wings fold up.

**Type:** Ground to orbit shuttle

**Crew:** 1 Pilot, 5 passengers

**Mass:** 4.5 tons

**Length :** 7 m  
**Beam :** 5.4 m  
**Height :** 2.7 m

**Duration:** 72 hours

**Accel.:** 10 G's

**Defense:** ¼ inch of polarizing armor (same armor that's on the star ships) for the hull

**Power:** from the thrusters and an APU for back up

**Propulsion:** 2 chemical powered magnogravic thrusters, see fighter

**Weapon:** NONE

The main (Interstellar) shuttle looks similar to the Centauri atmospheric shuttle from Babylon 5.

**Type:** Multi-Role long range Shuttle

**Length:** 36 meters

**Mass:** 120 metric tons

**Power:** 2 Uranium/Thorium nuclear batteries Latter replaced with 2 of Carter's Naquadah reactors

**Duration:** One week (crew and 20 passengers) three mouths (crew and cargo)

**Accel.:** 10 G's

**Crew:** 2 Pilots

**Weapon:** NONE

**Defense:** ¼ inch of polarizing armor for the hull

**Top speed:** Normal space 10 Percent light speed, hyperspace 20,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** is provided by 2 enhanced ion engines for space (and hyperspace) travel as well as two scramjet engines for the atmosphere, also has a small compact vortex generator. The main shuttle uses the ion engines because of the greater range. Can carry three times the cargo than a Tel'tak. Also have antigrav field generators for vertical take off and landings.

The Heavy Lift shuttle looks similar to the Earth Alliance Crew Shuttle only twice as long, from Babylon 5.

**Type:** Heavy Lift Shuttle

**Length:** 60 meters

**Mass:** 1500 metric tons empty

**Power:** 2 Uranium/Thorium nuclear batteries Latter replaced with 2 of Carter's Naquadah reactors

**Duration:** 4 days standard

**accel.:** 5 G's

**Crew:** 2 Pilot - 50 passengers or lots of cargo

**Weapon:** None (troop transport version has 1 x dual-barrel top-mounted railgun, mounted in a turret)

**Defense:** ¼ inch of polarizing armor for the hull (troop transport version has 1 inch hull)

**Propulsion:** is provided by 2 enhanced ion engines

**Fighter**

Based on the SA-43 Hammerhead from S: AAB (SGC called it the SF- 301 Hammerhead)

**Crew:** 1 Pilot

**Duration:** 72 hours

**Mass: **5 tons (empty)

**Length:** 11.5 m

**Height:** 1.7 m

**Wingspan:** 12.5 m

**Power:** from the thrusters and an APU for back up

**Propulsion:** 2 chemical powered magnogravic thrusters, these thrusters function similar to the reactionless drive units used in most Goa'uld ships. The fighter has a higher acceleration, maneuverability and durability than the Death glider but since it is chemical powered, doesn't have the range. The fuel is a cheap easy to make, the fuel that has similar properties of Tylium (BSG)

**Accel.:** 15 G's

**Top speed:** in space 10 Percent light speed (if you wanted to stay at max accelerate for about 56 hours, only you wouldn't have enough fuel to slow down to a stop), mach 3 in an atmosphere

**Weapons and armament: **1 x frontal, gimbal-mounted magnogravic railgun (capable of covering a 50° kill-zone), 1 x dual-barrel aft-mounted railgun, mounted in a turret, capable of automatic target seeking and tracking. The rail guns fire a 10mm HE slug with a velocity of mach 5 in an atmosphere and mach 30 in space6 x hardpoints, 3 on each wing and ¼ inch of polarizing armor for the hull

**Sensors:** LIDAR and a small magnogravic sensors package

By the time Senator Kinsey had pulled his power play and tried to shut down the SGC, the four prototype fighters and four prototype main shuttles were out of the "tardis" as the blue box was now called and at area 51, being tested and it was a shuttle that was the first to open a vortex and start mapping hyperspace. Using the industrial replicators on the star ships, the SGC built eight large industrial replicators at area 51, in which they started to build more fighters and shuttles, as well as a couple of heavy lift shuttles, to use to make more starships and a space dock to build them in.

The lives of the SG1 are pretty much following the T.V. universe; the only basic difference for them is that Carter is keeping track of the technology given to them by Forge, of course everybody in the know, are trying to find out who this Forge is.

It was during the whole Message in a bottle fiasco, that the Enterprise left the Tardis with a full crew, to do a shake down cruise and weapons checks, also at this time the plans for a modified version of the main shuttle was leaked to NASA. It didn't have the vortex generator and it had a conventional hull. Once a ship leaves the tardis it can't reenter.

By the time of the episode Spirits, all of the star ships were in service and Forge had sent Carter an e-mail telling her that the closest Earth like planet with naquadah and trinium , was the second planet of Alpha Century, the nearest star to earth, of course they sent Enterprise to check it out, it didn't take Tau'ri long to start putting mining crews on the planet, named Avalon, and start mining, all six main shuttles were getting a lot of hyperspace time, of course nobody bothered to tell Jacob about the true state of the Tau'ri's space capabilities, after he became a Tok'ra. When the last ship left the tardis the space dock area and the fighter and shuttle areas vanished, just leaving the observation room, without its windows. The SGC had made Seven more sets of transporter rings, they had four sets at area 51 to handle traffic to and from the star ships and from the other three sets, one at the SGC, one at Nellis Air Force Base at Vegas and the one in the basement of the Pentagon. The other four were set up at the main base on Avalon, called Camelot. The SGC altered the rings so that the transport beam was invisible.

As time went on, this universe still pretty much followed the T.V. verse, after meeting the people of Orban and Carter getting their plans for the naquadah reactor, in a couple of months all of the nuclear batteries in the ships were replaced by the Carter naquadah reactors, except for the NASA version of the shuttle, by this time, using all four star ships the SGC had surveyed almost all of the star systems around earth out to ten light years and when a Earth like planet was found, a modified Shuttle was sent to map the planet. When Thor showed up during fair game the ships were out on the survey missions.

When Thor showed up during Nemesis, all of the ships were out mapping some promising gravity currents in hyperspace that went near Tolana, the Nox and a very fast current that appeared to go to the Asguard galaxy, as well as check a subspace sensor that Carter came up with that allowed them to use the stargates as navigational beacons as well as a long rang communication relay system, the shuttles were ether parked at area 51 or on Avalon, when SG1 returned to earth, Forge had left two EMP rifles and plans for them in the tardis, the rifles were designed to fry the replicator circuits, O'Neill and Teal'c proved that they worked, when they used them on the replicator infested submarine, Forge also left plans for a naquadah enhanced cold fusion reactor, it was the size of a 55 gallon barrel but put out three times the power of a Tokamak Fusion reactor, he also left plans for a Dreadnought/Battle Carrier (see specs above). Carter handed over a copy of the plans for the rifle to Thor when he showed up to ask for help, when he showed up to ask for help he was surprised to find the Tau'ri had mangogravic technology and a FTL technology, when the Defiant exited hyperspace when Thor was in Earth orbit. He was even more surprised at the fact that the Defiant had just finished a two week round trip to Thor's Home planet of Halla, although the Defiant never left hyperspace once during the trip.

With the plans for the EMP rifle the Asguard won their war with the replicator in a month, which put the Asguard in a big debt to earth, so they never bothered to tell the Tok'ra, Tolan and Nox about the Tau'ri's true Capabilities. The Asguard are negotiating with the SGC on trading some of their Technology, some of their obsolete shield and weapons designs, for the plans for the Magnogravic drive, it's much more efficient than the drives they use, and they are looking in to Hyperspace as a backup for they own star drive.

Because the SGC have their own fighters, the two death gliders that the SG1 borrowed from Apophis were never converted into a working prototype fighter for earth so Tangent never happened ( they had three working squadrons at this time). They used then to make a working death glider they used to train their fighter pilots on the tactics and capabilities used by the Jaffa pilots and when the glider took off when the recall program activated the Arizona retrieved it with ease.

During the whole Double Jeopardy thing happened and Cronus croaked leaving SG1 a brand spanking new Ha'tak mother ship. Forge sends a message to SG1 reminding Teal'c that the ship has a Autopilot and all that SG1 needs to do is program the autopilot and the ship will go were they want it to go, so they did it, the ship was sent to Avalon to a spot out side of Camelot were the scientists can study it to there hearts content, as well as a squadron of death gliders for study and to create an aggressor squadron for training and two Al'keshs and Tel'taks

This brings us to Exodus and no mothership and the Tok'ra needing help in their exodus to a new home base.


	3. Chapter 3

**SG1 Star Fleet chapter three**

**20 Feb 01**

Both Carters Sam and Jacob were in Vegas visiting Marks family, who were in Vegas on vacation, when Sam gets a call from the SGC stating that the Tok'ra need to talk to Selmac immediately and they were to use the transport rings at Nellis to get back to Cheyenne Mountain.

"Sam why are we going in to the basement of the Nellis Headquarters building and how is this going to get us back to the SGC?"

"It's a surprise dad."

Sam walked up to a black door and punched in a code on a key pad by the door. They entered a room with a guard and another door on the other side with an optic scanner. San and a confused Jacob showed their identification cards to the guard and Sam let the door scam her eye so that the door could open, letting them enter the other room.

"So what do you think dad?"

Jacob looked around the seemingly empty room until he saw the pedestal with a touch screen monitor off to the side and the familiar circle on the floor.

"You have a set of ring transports in Vegas?"

"Yep, one set here, one in the Pentagon, one set at the SGC and four sets at area 51."

At the SGC as the rings settle into the floor Jacob steps over to General Hammond, with a smile.

"You've been keeping secrets from me George, how long have you guys had the rings?"

"You know, need to know Jacob, we got a set of four and the plans for them, about four years ago and have only had them up and running for about two years now."

"Okay I get the picture, so why were we called back?"

"Garshaw called and said that they are moving their base and they need your help and they want Selmac to liaison for them."

Jacob lowered his head and when he raised it again.

"_So why did they want the Tau'ri to help_?"

'It seems they asked the Asguard, but they are rebuilding after their war with the replicators and mentioned that we do have a couple of long range shuttles that they could borrow if they asked nice so they are asking you to ask nice for they."

Selmac laughed "_I see, will you help_?"

"Yes I'll send SG1 with you and knowing Jack he'll want to use the Enterprise."

"_Is this one of your long range shuttles_?"

"No its one of our NX class star ships."

General Hammond and Major Carter were wishing for a camera to capture the shocked face of Selmac.

"_Star ship? NX class_?"

"It's an Explorer, Heavy Scout ship. We have four of them. It's armored and has weapons and is quit a bit faster than our Interstellar shuttles."

"_Where, if I may ask, did you get them_?"

"We got them in the same package that the Rings came in and no we don't have a clue, who sent them and he, she or it calls themselves Forge."

Jacob answered because Selmac was in shock.

"Okay I'll let Garshw know that you are sending a ship to help, about when can I say we will arrive."

"Ronson and Jack are ready to go they are just waiting for you, Major?"

"Using the A12 gravity current we can be there in two days sir."

"Two days! It would take a Tel'tak a month to get there and what is a gravity current?"

"Well dad we don't have the technology that you have so we had to look for alternate forms of star travel, you'll see when we are on our way."

As Jacob and Sam stepped off of the ring pad in the transporter room on the Enterprise, they meet the captain of the ship Colonel William Ronson and his XO Major Erin Gant.

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise General Carter I'm Colonel Ronson and this is my Xo Major Gant and welcome back Major."

"Thank you Colonel I feel like I just stepped on to a Star Trek set."

"Yes, Forge the being that gave us this ship based it on the shows and no this ship isn't based on any of the series or movies Enterprise, but on a series that the Paramount is working on now as a series to replace voyager when it ends, you'll get a tour latter, shall we go to the bridge and get on our way."

They made there way to the bridge were the rest of SG1 were, of course Jack was sitting in the "Chair".

"Can I have my seat back Jack?"

"Just keeping warm for you Bill."

"Take us to the back side off the moon Major Gant one quarter power."

"Yes Sir, one quarter power."

Jacob and Selmac were amazed that in a matter of a minutes they were coming to a stop behind the moon.

"Major Gant open a jump point and let's be on our way to Vorash."

"Yes sir engaging the vortex generator."

Jacob and Selmac watched the forward screen as a yellow vortex formed in from of the ship and then they were sucked in to a place of swirling red and black clouds.

"Welcome to hyperspace dad, we should be exiting near Vorash in about 42 hours."

The next two days were informative to Jacob and Selmac as they got to know the little ship that the Tau'ri had. When Sam told him what type of main engine that the ship had he nearly fainted and then he had to laugh he could just see the Tollan's faces when they found out about they ship and the drive it had. The SG1 laughed as well when he told them what the possible effect to the Tollan would be when they found out about the ships that the Tau'ri had and he told them why, all of the star fareing people in that the Tok'ra knew about, including the ancients. It was the fact that the Holy Grail in the area of space drives and it was the gravic drive, the closest that anybody had come so far, was the reactionless drive of the Goa'uld and here the Tau'ri had two versions of this Holy Grail in the main drives on their NX class ships and the thrusters on the shuttle pods and their fighters.

Then the Enterprise exited Hyperspace and enters orbit of the planet Vorash sending out a specific signal to the Tok'ra High Counsel letting them know that they were friends.

In the Tok'ra tunnels, Tanith notices the unusual activity.

"_What is happening_?"

A woman running the defense sensor answers.

"_Defense systems picked up an Alien ship entering orbit_."

"_We must evacuate immediately_."

"_We have been expecting it_."

O'Neill, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob are ringed down to the tunnels. Of course O'Neill had to make a joke out of it, as the rest of them rolled their eyes.

"Hey kids! We're not parked in a red zone are we?"

Latter when Jack, Teal'c and Jacob are walking through a tunnel. Teal'c starts with "Tanith was surprised to see us."

Jacob answers "Uh huh. We didn't want to give him any warning."

O'Neill says "Doesn't he suspect you're on to him?"

"Not that we know of. We'll see soon enough."

Teal'c asks "Of what do you speak?"

Jacob answers "Well, thanks to the Enterprise's Cargo bays that you're so graciously lending us."

"Glad to help" says O'Neill

"Well anyway, we'll be able to move the Stargate to a new planet not currently on the Goa'uld map. We'll finally be able to ensure the security of a more permanent Tok'ra base. As useful as Tanith has been in relaying false information to Apophis, we can't afford to take him with us."

Teal'c asks "What will become of him?"

"We have a little surprise planned. Shall we?"

They walk into a room, were a Woman is waiting for them.

"_Colonel O'Neill. Teal'c. Allow me to welcome you and your team back to Vorash. High Counsellor Per'sus sends his greetings_."

"Always a pleasure." O'Neill answers.

Tanith asks "_I must say Colonel; I was most intrigued by your means of arrival_."

"Yeah, it's a sweet ride. Still has the new ship smell."

"_How exactly did the Tau'ri come into the possession of such a ship_?"

"Well it was a present from an admirer. Calls himself Forge."

"_And he is_?"

"Don't know, nobody has met him."

" _Really? Interesting_."

Selmac says "_Now that we have access to the Enterprise, we will be able to move our people and our Stargate as well and thereby establish a completely new and secure base_."

Tanith comes back "_I don't understand. Why have I been excluded from such important information_?"

In which Teal'c answers with "The Tok'ra did not wish Apophis to be informed."

Selmac continues "_We've been aware of your duplicity from the beginning. You deceived and then murdered the Jaffa Shau'nac. You took the host Hebron and you've been acting as a spy amongst us ever since_."

"You have been used to channel disinformation to Apophis. He will most be most displeased when he learns the truth."

Tanith answered with "_This is absurd_."

He tries to leave but is surrounded by Tok'ra with zats. He looks up at Teal'c and his eyes glow.

"_You will never escape. The System Lords will hunt you down to the ends of the galaxy_."

He walks off with the guards. As O'Neill says "That guy is a living cliché."

Latter Teal'c walks to a cell containing Tanith guarded by two Tok'ra.

"I wish to speak to the prisoner."

One of the guards lowers the shield.

"_I wasn't aware I was allowed guests. How kind of you to come visit me Teal'c_."

"My presence here is not motivated by kindness. I am here to deliver your sentence as decreed by the Tok'ra High Council."

"_Death I suppose_?"

"You are to be extracted from the host Hebron and left behind here on Vorash. If you are fortunate, you will die before Apophis discovers how you have been used by the Tok'ra."

"_I am sure you would like to kill me with your bare hands as I did to your beloved Shau'nac. You of all would appreciate how much more satisfying it is to see the fear and pain in the eyes of your victim as they die_."

"You took great pleasure in the murder of Shau'nac. But you must understand the price you paid. While Apophis was being diverted by your unwitting deception the Tok'ra were able to move freely through Goa'uld territory untouched. Rescuing stranded agents, freeing captured allies. Hundreds of lives were saved by the false information you spread. The Tok'ra owes you a debt of gratitude Tanith. Were it not for the relative ease with which you allowed yourself to be manipulated, Apophis may have eliminated the Tok'ra."

"_All they have done is win a respite. Inevitabley the Tok'ra/ Tau'ri alliance will fall and so many others_."

"Not by any action of yours. I will watch you die like all of the other false God's whose demise I have witnessed. Sokar, Seth, Hathor, Heru'er, Chronus."

"_I am sure they died with more honour than Shau'nac. She cried out for you like a baby weeps for it's mother as I slowly extinguished her life_."

"You are attempting to goad me into killing you, thereby avoiding the extraction process. I understand it to be excruciatingly painful for the symbiote."

"_I am far more valuable to you alive than dead_."

"The Tok'ra does not believe so and I am inclined to agree."

Teal'c walks out of the cell and the shield goes back up.

On the Enterprise, Jack and Jacob are walking along; Jacob tells a couple of Tok'ra "You'll have to take that to the secondary cargo hold, we need to room for the Stargate."

"Hey! Don't scuff the walls." And to Jacob "I want this ship back the way you found it."

"We know Jack. I still don't think it's really necessary for you to be here, there is plenty of ships security around to keep an eye on us."

"Sorry, but the way you were drooling over the main drive I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"My mission is to oversee the relocation of the Tok'ra base. What's yours again?"

" To protect Earth's first true star ship."

"Then why did you borrow Cronus' ship when he was killed?"

"Don't don't go there Jake."

"That is a vastly more complicated piece of technology.

"Which is exactly why we're studying it, to get our technology up to the same level as the rest of you."

"You know what I mean. You should really let us have the ship."

"Not a chance."

"This is me talking Jack, Jacob not Selmak. You have no idea how dangerous this thing is."

"Hey! We were smart enough to steal it in the first place, which is more than the Tok'ra have been able to do."

"We don't operate that way."

"Well maybe it's time you took a more direct approach. The Tok'ra have been around for what, two thousand years? In all that time how many System Lords have you taken down?"

"Oh yeah, things have certainly gotten better out here since you started killing Goa'ulds one by one. Lets examine the results, in each case more warlike Goa'ulds have stepped in to fill their place, there's more chaos than ever before. With the power Apophis now has we are on the brink of losing any chance of ever defeating the Goa'uld."

"At least we're doing something."

"Well we're doing something as well, maybe our plan is a little more long term but at least we have one."

"What plan?"

"Undermine the Goa'ulds individual power and keep them fighting amongst themselves until we have a way of eliminating them. Once and for all."

"Go on."

"We're working on it Jack."

In Tanith's cell, Tanith is talking to his guard.

"_You think you can save my host Hebron by separating him from me? I will not allow you to kill me. Hebron's life is in my hands. If I am to die he will die with me_."

He closes his eyes and collapses. The guard speaks into a communication device.

"_The prisoner just collapsed_."

A Tok'ra woman arrives.

"_Lower the shield. Lower the shield! We cannot just stand by and allow him to kill the host_."

The guard lowers the shield and goes in. The second guard raises his zat gun. The first guard takes his pulse.

"_He's already dead_."

A hand then comes up and chokes him.

Meanwhile in the Tok'ra Meeting room, Major Carter is talking to one of the Tok'ra.

"We've finished loading the supplies onto the ship. It's time to start transporting your people up."

"_We will begin immediately_."

An alarm goes off and Jacob runs in.

"It's Tanith. He's escaped."

On The surface of the planet, Tanith runs over and starts to dig in the dunes. He pulls out a tiny long-range communication device and starts calling his God. Hours latter, Teal'c is surveying the desert looking for Tanith, Jack and a few other Tok'ra are with himTeal'c says "Tanith could not have escaped through the Stargate. It has been heavily guarded the entire time."

"Yeah, what by the same guys who were guarding him in the first place?" turning to the Tok'ra "No offence."

"He is out here somewhere."

"Ahh well he's screwed without water."

"The symbiote will sustain him for a considerable time."

"Big desert."

"I will continue looking."

"Keep in touch."

Jack and two Tok'ra move to go back to the transport rings that take them back into the tunnels.

"So how do you guys know where to stand anyway?"

In the Tok'ra tunnels, Daniel comes to meet them.

"Any sign of him Jack?"

"Nope, Teal'c still looking."

"You guys have been up there for hours already."

"It's a jaffa revenge thing."

Daniel and Jack walk in where Sam and Jacob are seated. Jacob turns to Jack.

"It seems Tanith's been busy. We've received word from one of our operatives that Apophis has been given our location."

"Guess he's trying to make up for the last few months." Says Daniel.

"An attack fleet is being assembled."

"How long will it take him to get here?" Asks Jack

"Less than a day."

"We have to speed up the evacuation." Says Daniel.

"We're gonna send them through the Gate." Answers Sam

Jack asks "I thought we were gonna take 'em on the ship?"

Jacob answers "Sam and I have come up with a new plan."

And Sam tells them. "If it works we may be able to wipe out a significant part of Apophis' fleet in one shot. This is a sun that Vorash is orbiting. It's a regular main sequence star with a core temperature of about 15 million degrees and enough hydrogen to burn for another five billion years."

"Yeah?" Asks Jack

"We wanna blow it up." Answers Jacob

"Wow.." comes from Jack, followed by "that's err.." from Daniel and "Ambitious." from both.

Sam continues "Every star is a delicate balance between the explosive force of the fusion going on in it's core which tends to want to blow it apart and the gravitational force of it's mass which tends to want to crush it into a little ball. Now if we could disrupt that balance by suddenly removing some of the star's mass we could create an artificial supernova. The blast wave would expand at nearly the speed of light. It would destroy everything in this system within a matter of minutes."

"Err.. How are we supposed to remove some of the star's mass?" Asks Daniel

"Well. err. this is going to sound a little crazy but we dial P3W 451, it's the planet where we encountered the black hole."

"Wow. That sounds a little crazy." Quips Jack

"Yeah."

"We take the Stargate in the Enterprise and bring it as close to the sun as we can. Then we dial the black hole, enclose the Gate in a force field and jettison it." Says Jacob

"The suns gravity will pull it in, the force field will disintegrate and stellar matter will be sucked through that wormhole like water through a fire hose. Says Sam

"It's likely the Gate won't last long but we figure it'll be long enough."

"Excuse me, but wasn't the Gate on P3W 451 sucked into the black hole a long time ago?" asks Daniel

"Not necessarily. That planet was probably ripped to pieces but it could take years for that matter to spiral into the event horizon especially given the time distortion." Answers Sam

"Either way we'll know as soon as we try to dial out. If we can't make a connection, we abort the plan and get the hell out of there."

"Well, let me think about this a moment, Jacob."

"You're the one who wanted to take more direct measures Jack. The Council's already approved the plan. But it's your ship, which means it's your call."

"Still thinking."

"Sir, this solar system is completely abandoned and barren. Apophis' fleet is on the way. We may never have an opportunity like this again."

With a sigh Jack says "Okay".

Teal'c is sitting at a table in the conference room when Daniel walks in.

"Hey Teal'c. I've been looking for you. There's been a change in plans."

"I have been informed of Major Carter's plans."

"So you understand then that there's nowhere for Tanith to run? This whole planet is going to be incinerated."

"If all goes according to plan, yes."

"Well you don't think we can pull it off?"

"I have great confidence in both Selmak and Major Carter."

"But?"

"Twice I have had the opportunity to avenge the murder of Shau'nac. Twice I have let Tanith slip through my grasp. I have failed Shau'nac."

"That's not true. You let Tanith live so the Tok'ra could use him and it worked. And now we're about to take down Apophis and the largest Goa'uld fleet ever assembled."

"It will be a great victory."

"That's right."

"And knowing what Apophis did to Sha're would you not trade it all for the opportunity to crush the life from his throat with your bare hands?"

"Well, I'd be lying to you if I said I'd never thought about it but that doesn't mean I'd do it, given a more rational option."

"In the future I will not be capable of such restraint."

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are in the elevator headed to the Enterprise's bridge. When they exit, Ronson tells them.

"The last of the Tok'ra have been evacuated and the Stargate's been loaded into the Shuttle bay. We're good to go."

"Setting course for the sun. I'm picking up the fleet on long range scanners. At current speed they'll be here in 68 minutes." Says Major Gant.

From the science station Sam tells them "The timing has to be precise. Once we're close enough to the sun we'll slow to 5 percent light speed and release the gate. That should give us more than enough time to get away."

"How much advance warning is Apophis gonna have?" Asks Jack

"They won't be able to detect the Gate on their screens and they won' know Vorash is deserted until they're in orbit. By then it will be too late." says Jacob

Outside the shuttle bay, Jack and Sam go to dial up the Gate. Over the intercom Jacob tells them "we're in position. Slowing to 5 percent light speed."

Sam answers "shuttle bay's gravity is off and the bay is depressurized. Initiating remote dialout sequence."

"Drive field is off, ready when you are."

Turing to Jack Sam says "it worked. The Gate on P3W 451 is still active. Engaging force field." As she sighs.

"Something wrong?" asked Jack

"No. I've just never blown up a star before."

"Well they say the first one's always the hardest," she looks at him, "they say that."

"Opening the cargo bay doors. Releasing the clamps. And the Gate is away."

Jacob is sitting at the science staion, "Gate trajectory on course. Alright time to go. Prepare to open a jump point." Just as a goa'uld ship suddenly decloaks and starts firing. Daniel is sitting at the communication station "what the hell's that?" Just as Jack and Sam exit the elevator.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jack

"We're under attack. Teal'c, weapons." Turning to his chief engineer, "bring the drive online now." Yells Ronson

"It can't be Apophis, it's too soon." Says Jacob

"Armors holding at 80 percent, acquiring target. It is an Al'kesh. A goa'uld mid range bomber." Says Teal'c

"It must have been cloaked."

"Weapons are charged. Returning fire."

"She's too quick. Here she comes again Teal'c."

"Firing."

"They took a direct hit, they might be damaged."

"Hey, whose 'they' anyway, Jacob?"

"I have no idea, Jack."

Teal'c says "O'Neill, the ship appears to be heading for Vorash, We must not allow Tanith to escape."

Ronson tells major Gant "follow that ship."

"Sir, when that Gate reaches the sun."

"It's not gonna make any difference if Tanith escapes and tells the other system lord what we done to day, Carter."

"However we have superior speed and maneuverability." Says Teal'c

"Alright there she is."

"Jacob you are right. The ship appears to have been damaged."

"Let's put her out of misery."

Teal'c targets the Al'kesh with all six pulse cannons and send a barrage into the ship and very body sighs in relief as it turns into a cloud of hot gas.

On board the Enterprise Jack asks Carter how long and she tells them they have less than an hour. Colonel Ronson orders the Enterprise into hyperspace were they move to about a light year from the star and wait for the explosion.

On Vorash Tanith is walking onto the dunes to await the alkesh. When he see the flash of light in the sky when the alkesh he is waiting for blew up.He thinks it's the Tau'ri ship being destroyed.

On Apophis' Mothership, Apophis is talking to Tanith.

"_Were are you_?"

"_I'm still on the planet, my lord_."

"_Where are the Tok'ra_?"

"_The attempt to stop them from escaping was thwarted however I have managed to procure a gift which will make the journey seem worthwhile_."

"_And it is_?"

"_The death of the SG1 when the Al'kesh you sent blew them up my lord_".

"_You have done well we will be there in a few minutes_."

"_I await your arrival_."

The sun went nova early

On Apophis' mothership the First Prime yells "My Lord." As Apophis' ships are being wiped out. At Apophis' command they engage the hyper drive. In hyperdrive they are suddenly being thrown out. Apophis yells at his First Prime.

"_Report_!"

"We must have caught the tail end of the blast wave. It knocked us off course. It may not be possible to return. The navigational computer isn't recognising any of the star patterns. According to these readings we've traveled over 4 million light years."

"_Impossible_."

"We're not even in our own galaxy anymore, my lord. The explosion must have somehow affected the subspace window created by the hyperdrive. Given our current position, and maximum hyperdrive speed, it's gonna take us 125 years to get back. Long range sensors are picking up another ship."

Apophis was never seen again.

The Enterprise got some interesting Info on how a nova affects hyperspace and that their Armour on the ship could withstand the plasma bombs of an Al'kesh and their cannons could at least take out an Al'kesh. They dropped off Jacob at a near by Star gate and went home.

A month after getting back form Vorash Carter got a Call from Area 51, it seems that Forge had change the inside of the tardis again. So the SG1 went to check it out. The observation room had changed again, the table that had appeared when Forge gave then the EMP rifles was gone and the windows were back. They looked in to the dock area and saw it was twice the size as before and there were some new ships in it and a note on the window in the form of a packing list. Your are now the proud owners of two large freighters, one Cruiser, one Scout/Escort, one Battleship and one Through-Deck Carrier. And like before each was in its own dock.


	4. Chapter 4

**SG1 Star Fleet chapter Four**

Thanks for the feed back I need it.

katari8010 I'm going to have to look into that. The Pulse cannons on the Tau'ri ships in this story are loosely based on the Plasma cannons from B5. As for a battlestar, the Victory Class Destroyer from Babylon 5 Crusade, is nearly three Kilometers long, it's over twice the size of the Galactica, that's why the Plans (see chapter two) for it, I classed as a Dreadnought/Battle Carrier.

rankokunalpha1: I'm using the X-ray laser warhead Ideas used in the Honorverse stories by David Weber

Yes this is another tech page. A list of the new ships from the last chapter.

For the Star Trek looking ships See the USS Miranda site for the ships.

**The large freighters (the Mayflower and the Queen Mary)**

Looks like the Colonial Gemini Freighter from the original Battlestar Galactica.

See Battlestar Galactica Tech Manual.

**Type:** Heavy Freighter

**Mass** 6 million tons

**Crew:** 87

**Duration: **9 Months

**Accel.:** 500 G's

**Power: **One Mark I (This is based on the plans left by Forge in chapter two) Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor 2 Carter Naquadah reactors as backup

**Length :** 600 meters  
**Beam :** ?  
**Height :** ?

**Top speed:** Normal space 25 Percent light speed, hyperspace 46,500 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** 2 fusion powered versions of the thrusters used by the fighters

**Armament:** 2 plasma pulse cannons in a top turret

**Defense Systems**: 1 inch of polarizing armor

**Shuttles**: 4 main shuttles and 4 transport rings

**Expected Hull Life:** 50 Years

**The Cruiser (USAF NCC Constitution)**

Looks like the Constitution II class Cruiser from Star trek.

**Type:** Cruiser

**Mass:** 620,000 tons

**Crew:** 400

**Duration:** 6 Months recommended, ten years in an emergency

**Accel.:** 100,000 G's

**Power: **One Mark II (a more powerful version of the Mark I) Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor, 12 Carter Naquadah reactors

**Length :** 305 m  
**Beam :** 140 m  
**Height :** 75 m

**Top speed:** Normal space 95 Percent light speed, hyperspace 186,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** One Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor feeding two Magnogravic field generator nacelles; 2 fusion powered versions of the thrusters used by the fighters (O'Neill got everybody calling them impulse engines)(these engines have a top speed of 25 percent light speed and a top acceleration of around 600 G's)

**Armament:** 18 30 mm plasma pulse cannons (the ones on the NX ships and the freighters are 20 mm) 4 (2 forward and 2 aft facing) missile tubes

**Defense Systems**: 6 inches of polarizing armor

**Shuttles**: 4 Mark II shuttle pods (the shuttle pod used in the NX class, is now designated Mark I), 2 transport rings

**Expected Hull Life:** 20 Years

**The Scout/Escort (USAF NCC Marco Polo)**

Looks like Eagle class Scout/Escort from Star trek.

**Type**: Scout/Escort

**Mass**: 220,000 tons

**Crew:** 60

**Duration:** Three Months recommended, ten years in an emergency

**Accel.:** 100,000 G's

**Power: **One Mark I Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor, 4 Carter Naquadah reactors

**Length :** 242.5 m  
**Beam :** 127.1 m  
**Height :** 60 m

**Top speed:** Normal space 95 Percent light speed, hyperspace 186,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** One Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor feeding two Magnogravic field generator nacelles; 2 fusion powered versions of the thrusters (these engines have a top speed of 25 percent light speed and a top acceleration of around 600 G's)

**Armament:** 12 30 mm plasma pulse cannons

**Defense Systems**: 6 inches of polarizing armor

**Shuttles**: 2 Mark II shuttle pods, 2 transport rings

**Expected Hull Life:** 20 Years

**The Through-Deck Carrier (USAF NCC Halsey)**

Looks like Curry Through-Deck Carrier from 1,140,000 tons

**Type:** Through-Deck Carrier

**Crew:** 215

**Duration:** 6 Months recommended, ten years in an emergency

**Accel.:** 100,000 G's

**Power: **One Mark II Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor, 12 Carter Naquadah reactors

**Length :** 261.5 m  
**Beam :** 185 m  
**Height :** 100 m

**Top speed:** Normal space 95 Percent light speed, hyperspace 186,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** One Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor feeding two Magnogravic field generator nacelles; 4 fusion powered versions of the thrusters (these engines have a top speed of 25 percent light speed and a top acceleration of around 600 G's)

**Armament:** 12 30 mm plasma pulse cannons 2 missile tubes

**Defense Systems**: 6 inches of polarizing armor

**Shuttles**: 6 Mark II shuttle pods, 8 main shuttles configured for refueling or SAR missions, 20 SF- 301 Hammerheads, 4 transport rings

**Expected Hull Life:** 30 Years

**The Battleship (USAF NCC Excelsior)**

Looks like the Excelsior from Star trek.

**Type:** Battle ship

**Mass:** 1,525,000 tons

**Crew:** 520

**Duration:** 6 Months recommended, ten years in an emergency

**Accel.:** 100,000 G's

**Power: **One Mark II Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor, 14 Carter Naquadah reactors

**Length :** 467 m  
**Beam :** 185 m  
**Height :** 100 m

**Top speed:** Normal space 95 Percent light speed, hyperspace 186,000 times light speed (higher when using a gravity current)

**Propulsion:** One Naquadah Enhanced Fusion Reactor feeding two Magnogravic field generator nacelles; 4 fusion powered versions of the thrusters (these engines have a top speed of 25 percent light speed and a top acceleration of around 600 G's)

**Armament:** 24 30 mm plasma pulse cannons, 4 2 forward and 2 aft facing missile tubes

**Defense Systems**: 6 inches of polarizing armor

**Shuttles**: 9 Mark I shuttle pods, 4 Mark II shuttle pods, 2 main shuttles, 4 transport rings

**Expected Hull Life:** 20 Years

**The Mark II shuttle pod**

Looks like type 3 Shuttle from Star trek

**Type:** Interplanetary Shuttle

**Mass:** 9,450 kg

**Crew:** 1 or 2, plus up to 6 passengers

**Duration:** 72 hours

**Accel.:** 20,000 G's

**Power: **2 Carter Naquadah reactors

**Length :** 8.93 m  
**Beam :** 3.4 m  
**Height :** 2.96 m

**Top speed:** Normal space 75 Percent light speed

**Propulsion:** 2 Carter Naquadah reactors feeding two Magnogravic field generator nacelles; 2 enhanced ion engines

**Armament:** N/A

**Defense Systems**: 1/4 inches of polarizing armor

**Shuttles**: N/A

**Expected Hull Life:** 10 Years

On to the story.

Because things went differently during Exodus, Enemies and Threshold never happened in this universe. For the SG1 everything from "Ascension" to "The Tomb" happened pretty much like the T.V.verse. During this six month period the SGC started a crash program to get their new ships up and running with a full crew. Of course the freighters were the first to be crewed and put into service; this was done in two months. By month three the Marco Polo is put into service and by month four, there out spying on the Goa'uld. By month five the Constitution is doing its shakedown cruise. By the sixth month the Excelsior and the Halsey only had skeleton crews.

Then the SGC get a call from the Tollan, Omac was dead from a heart attack and the SG1 was asked to go to the Funeral. Everything happens the same as in the T.V.verse right up to the moment they were going to head back to the SGC when the Goa'uld mothership starts bombing the Tollan.

They are running thru the panicking people to get to the Stargate, when Narim says "You must hurry straight to the stargate."

"Aren't you coming with us?" asks Sam

"My actions have forced my people in a battle we may very well loose. The least I could do is stay and fight with them."

Jack shakes his hand "good luck and you don't have to fight alone". Jack takes his radio, flips a switch on it, to switch it to a short range subspace frequency.

"Lumberjack, this is little riding hood."

Then Colonel Ronson's voice came from the radio as Narim, Sam and Daniel look at Jack in confusion, Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead little riding hood."

"The big bad wolf is throwing a fit, would please come and kick Osiris' ass." (in this universe Tanith was killed when Apophis' fleet was destroyed)

"We're on our way."

Jack turned off the radio and jumped into the gate with the confused SG1 behind him and Narim headed for cover.

At the SGC Sergeant Harriman's voice could be heard over the klaxons, "Unscheduled traveler" when the General got up to the Gate control room, Walter told him that it was SG, that's when they heard O'Neills call to the Enterprise and a few minutes later SG1 came thru the gate.

"Welcome back SG1, briefing in ten minutes."

Sam Daniel and Teal'c are seating in the briefing room.

"Daniel do you know what's going on?"

"No I don't but it looks like the Enterprise was sitting in hyperspace near Tollana for some reason."

That's when the General and Colonel O'Neill came in.

"Your right Daniel."

"Jack?"

"What's going on sir?"

"Well Carter, it seems that Forge sent an e-mail to the General here, when we went to Omac's funeral, in which he said that Osiris was black mailing the Tollan's into making bombs with their phase shifting technology. The General told me and had me keep an eye out and gave me one of your new radios and had the Enterprise and the Prometheus standing by in hyperspace, just in case."

Osiris' mother ship just after the SG1 Went thru the Stargate. The First Prime notices something strange on his monitors.

"My lord I'm picking up a strange spatial anomaly."

"_Show me_!"

On the monitor a Blue energy vortex opens up and two small saucer shaped ships with two booms out the back and nacelles connected to the booms by flat pylons, exit. As the Jaffa zoomed in on the ships they saw Tau'ri writing on the ships. Osiris recognized the design; Osiris' host had been a closet trekie.

"_Call back our death gliders and Al'keshs and send them to destroy those ships_."

Back on Tollana the High Counselor Travell and Narim watched as the Goa'uld turned their attention from them to the two small ships that had appeared over their planet, the ships were just staying out of the motherships weapons range. The few sensor and scanner satellites that were still working were recording anything and everything they could about the ships in orbit, also they were scrambling to repairing the few ion cannons that were left.

High Counselor Travell turned to a technician and asked, "What can you tell us about the new ships?"

"Not much Counselor, the ships have some sort of magnetic/gravity hybred energy bubble around them is acting like a deflector shield and a drive field as well, but the ships have writing on the hulls, which is in the Tau'ri language."

"You say Colonel O'Neill called in these ships before they stepped into the stargate Narim?"

"Yes Counselor."

Both the Tollans and the Goa'uld watched as the gliders and bombers attacked the two small Tau'ri ships. They watched as the Goa'uld craft fired on the Tau'ri and the Tau'ri just sat there as the Gliders swarmed around them like a bunch of hornets and the Al'kesh fired plasma bombs at a distance.

On board the Enterprise, Colonel Ronson turned to his Chief engineer and asked "well?"

"Sir the Gliders are barely causing any strain to the field generators and the Al'kesh bombs are only causing a slight flicker on the gages, if anything they are feeding us energy since they started firing on us the power usage from our reactor has dropped by 1 percent."

"So it's as the eggheads at Avalon predicted."

"Yes sir."

Turning to his science officer, "the shield on that mothership?"

"Its more powerful than any other Goa'uld ship of that size, no wonder it survived the Ion cannons."

"So if we are able to weaken its shield enough the Tollan will be able to take it out with their ion Cannons if any are still working

"Yes sir, in theory."

"Ok people lets stop playing around, weapons link with the Prometheus and clear the skies of the fighters and bombers and then both Enterprise and Prometheus will fire a missile each, at the mother ship."

Both the Tollans and the Goa'uld watched in amazement as the pulse cannons, under computer control took out the gliders and the bomber in a couple of seconds and then sent two very fast missiles at the mother ship.

At the moment that Osiris saw the missiles, her instincts said run and she did, she stepped to the back of the Pel'tec and opened the access to her emergency escape pod and when the first missile hit she had just ejected.

The Tollans watched the fight. Just micro seconds before the missles hit they detonated sending a powerful X-ray laser pulse at the ship with the shock wave right behind it. The Tollan were surprised at the power of the combined effect of the laser pulse and the shockwave, it was nearly as powerful as their ion cannon.

The first missile knocked the Goa'uld shield down to 75 percent and the second lower them to 40 percent. While the Tollan High Counsel and the technicians in the command center looked on in shock Narim acted, he turned to the Ion cannon section and yelled "FIRE". The three working cannons fired, the first ion pulse brought the shields down to 3 percent the second took out the shields and knocked out the sublight and FTL engines and the third vaporized the ship.

The weapons officer on the Prometheus summed up the fight for the Tau'ri, "We are ether the luckiest Son of Bitches or somebody up there likes us because that was way to easy."

After they made sure that Goa'uld were no longer a threat and made a report to the SGC, they call the Freighter Mayflower and told them that their cargo of food, portable shelters and rescue gear and crews was needed. Just as the Tollan called the Tau'ri ships to thank then and to ask for help they saw another vortex open and saw one of the largest cargo ships they had ever seen, exit and ask for permission to enter orbit and what their cargo was. Between the Tau'ri and Tollan they had rescued all of the trapped people over three days and had started to rebuilt the city, as for Osiris it took her three months of hiding out to escape Tollana, part of that was due to the fact that the only way off the planet, was by ship, all because she had the Stargate destroyed during the attack and it was six weeks before the Asguard brought a new Stargate for Tollana.

Over the next seven months Things settled down, The Tollan were willing to talk about sharing their technology, partly of their dept to the Tau'ri and mainly to try to get the plans for the Tau'ri's drive systems. There was talk between Earth, the Asguard , the Tollan, the Orban, the Tok'ra, some of the rebel Jaffa and maybe the Nox, of a Neutral place to meet and discuss there problems and of sharing Ideas, a place like earths United Nations, to help one another. The life's of the SG1 settled back being Similar to the T.V.verse. After meeting the Aschen and that near disaster, the SGC got all the info they could from their allies and shared their info on them. The Pentagon had the SGC send the Cruiser the Constitution out to map the Ashen territory and put some early warning sensors in the systems near the Ashen. The Constitution did send some good news, sort of, they had snuck in close to the Ashen home world and had caught the planet being torn apart by what appeared to be a black hole on the surface of the planet.

For Dr Jackson the events of "Summit" and the "Last Stand" happened just like the T.V.verse, for the rest of the SG1 it started out the same, but because of the Excelsior, it ended differently. The Excelsior had just finished their tests, having just been christened and needing a long distance test on its hyperspace capabilities and the Tok'ra's order of supplies from the Tau'ri was ready. It was decided to combine the two and sent the Big E to Revanna, It was a bit of Teddy Roosevelt's version of the Monroe doctrine, in space "talk softly and carry a big stick". Zipacna was a bit surprised to see a Ship of the Tau'ri design in orbit, a ship nearly as large as his ship (the Excelsior is 467 meters long and Zippie's ship is 665 meters long) and it taken two small scouts to take out Osiris's ship with ease, so the craven coward that he was, decided that his lord Anubis needed to know about the new Tau'ri ship and he was going to personally tell Anubis about it, He left.

After the events that had happened at Revanna and at the Goa'uld Summit, the Tok'ra moved their base and their stargate to the second planet around Beta Centaury, the second star in the Alpha Centaury system. To set up a permeate home base.

At the same time, on the other side of the galaxy, about 70,000 light years from earth, a rag tag fleet had just destroyed a Cylon basestar and had just left a traitor on a barely habitable planet. As the heroes of the hour leave an old celestial chamber over the engines of a 500 year old Battlestar, what the Tau'ri would call a Battle Carrier. The blond haired hero's gun but hits a switch and when they were gone one of the scanners, called a gamma band scanner, flickers and comes on, this time crystal clear. We see the Apollo XI Lander setting down on the moon - and with the voiceover ending in the unforgettable words 'Tranquillity Base here; the Eagle has landed.'

In this Universe the events of fail safe, were different, in that they had ships and with those ships were able to move the asteroid into a safe orbit and which gave them a new source of naquadah, thanks to the Goa'uld. In menace they are able to stop Reese early because of the EMP rifles that Forge had given them and with the help of the Tollan, Asguard and the Tok'ra stumbled on to a hidden file in Reese's memory core. It is a diary made by her creator, it tells of how he had spent decades on his android but couldn't get the A.I. programs to work, the body worked fine and the nanotechnology, he used to give her body a form of healing, work as advertised but he couldn't get the software to work. Then six mouths before the civilization was destroy by Reece's pets he made a break thru or so he told the world. What had happened was he had taken a break and was on one of their outer moons in the system helping out a friend get his mining operation up and working when he found a small three man ship it was damaged, it was a fighter and saucer shaped. The crew was made up of robots, the pilot and navigator were a general purpose warrior class and the commander was what they called an I.L. series class. All three were inoperative and it was from the software of these robots that Reese's creator, created the software for Reese. When Reese's pets started to destroy their world, the creator went back to the software he had stolen from the IL robot and modified for Reese, he found a core program with one purpose, destroy all humans, he said in his last diary entry that was the subconscience theme in Reese's mind, that was transferred to the replicators, only it had been changed to destroy all organic life and replicate at all costs.

After handing over Reese to the Asguard , the SG1 went back to the planet that they had found Reese on and in a hidden hanger in the building that Reese was in they found the Cylon Raider that was used to create Reese's mind. It was taken to Avalon for study, the info in the computer core of the I.L. Cylon was informative and frightening, they learned about the war between the Colonies of Kobol and the Cylon Empire, the history of the Cylons as well. The Tau'ri and her Allies now knew more about the Cylons than the Colonies of Kobol, ever knew. The raider had been drifting in space for 50 years before it was found. From the navigational computer they were able to get the location of the Colonies, much to the surprise of the Tau'ri that area of space was off limits to the Asguard and Goa'uld, the Ancients had some how put a compulsion in the Asguard and the Goa'uld not to explore that part of the galaxy. Which made the Tau'ri wonder if there was any other places in the universe that the Ancients had made off limits.

The SGC had other things to worry about than a War going on the other side of the galaxy. With the political mess with Kelownans on the planet Langaran, over the fact that a member of SG 6 had prevented the destruction of the planet from an accidental detonation on a naquadria bomb, he died from radiation poisoning. Which resulted in the exile of Jonas Quinn. Then there was the ill health of Thor from the torture caused by Osiris and Anubis during the whole Revelations thing.

That's when the whole Colonies, Cylon war came back to interfere in the Lives of the SGC, the Pegasus was found in orbit around a planet 24 light years from Earth, it was found by the USAF Ship Marco Polo, that was on a scout mission looking for a rumored Goa'uld outpost in the area.


End file.
